


[Podfic] The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bruce is Emotionally Stable, Crack, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Robot Big Bang Challenge, Robotics, Robots, Tony Flirts to Show Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of epiphanyx7's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Tony begins to notice that things are going missing from his workshop... and discovers that his bots have been hiding a very, very big secret from him. Or rather, a very, very small one.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    In which Dummy is a kleptomaniac, You is painfully shy, Butterfingers is a programming genius, JARVIS is a sarcastic sonofabitch, Pepper takes care of Tony outside of the workshop, Bruce is Tony's boo, Thor is Tony's favourite, Clint is actually kind of smart, Steve has terrible timing, and problem-solving is never simple or easy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530044) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 2 hours 16 minutes  
  
**DOWNLOAD[from the audioficarchive here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butterfingers-gdi-stark-guide-to-problem-solving)**  (many thanks to [](http://heardtheowl.livejournal.com/profile)[**heardtheowl**](http://heardtheowl.livejournal.com/) for creating the podbook!)

 **STREAM** [or direct download as an mp3 here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20butterfingers%20gdi%20stark%20guide%20to%20problem%20solving%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20epiphanyx7%20and%20read%20by%20kalakirya%20as%20part%20of%20robotbigbang2012.mp3)  
  
**notes:** written and recorded as part of [](http://robotbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**robotbigbang**](http://robotbigbang.livejournal.com/) 2012, run by the lovely [](http://unavoidedcrisis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unavoidedcrisis.livejournal.com/)**unavoidedcrisis**. Many thanks to her and  **epiphanyx7** , who was simply lovely to work with <3  
  
cover by yours truly  
  
  
alternate cover  



End file.
